A vehicle carrying movable radiation inspecting system is an essential inspecting device to customs, civil airplane services and rail stations etc. for inspecting objects to be inspected, such as containers/load carrying vehicles. The vehicle carrying movable radiation inspecting system utilizes radiation imaging principle for scanning the containers/load carrying vehicles and obtaining perspective views of cargos in the containers/load carrying vehicles without opening the containers and the load carrying vehicles. And suspicious items or contraband hidden in the cargos can be found by analyzing the images thereof.
A movable container/load carrying vehicle inspecting system generally integrates on a vehicle. Thus, the movable radiation inspecting system is also called a scanning vehicle or vehicle carrying movable radiation inspecting system, and the vehicle is used as a moving device for the inspecting system. During inspection, the container/load carrying vehicle to be inspected stops at a given inspecting area to be scanned by the scanning vehicle. The scanning vehicle reciprocally moves in a predetermined direction parallel to the container/load carrying vehicle during scanning.
However, due to the uneven weight distribution of the scanning vehicle, the unevenness of the floor and inconsistency of gas pressures in the wheels etc., the moving direction of the scanning vehicle may be deviated from the predetermined direction parallel to the container/load carrying vehicle to be inspected after several scanning of the scanning vehicle. If the deviation of the moving direction of the scanning vehicle is not corrected in time, it may occur that the scanning vehicle collides with the container/load carrying vehicle.
To correct the deviation of the moving direction of the scanning vehicle, the conventional movable container/load carrying vehicle inspecting system has to be stopped after several scanning. And the moving direction of the scanning vehicle has to be corrected to the predetermined direction by an operator which greatly impacts the working efficiency of the system.
In addition, to correct the deviation of the moving direction of the scanning vehicle, a special driver is needed in the cab of the scanning vehicle, and the driver corrects the moving direction of the scanning vehicle. However, this leads to increase of manpower. And since there is scattering rays during scanning, the health of the driver may be harmed.